Hellenic Ascendancy (Greece)
The Hellenic Ascendancy also known as Greece is a country with a Paternal Autocracy, yet the government works more like a National Democratic country. Elections, ruling party, press and the Army =Press & Freedom of Speech= Despite being a Nationalist country the Hellenic ascendancy offers the privilege to have a voice, freedom of speech is allowed, you're allowed to give your opinion about the government but it must be kept at a moderate level, if the privilege of freedom of speech is abused it may lead to an arrest by the S.S.G (State Security of Greece) abusing this privilege will not lead to an execution nor physical punishments but it will lead to a penalty and possible repudiation of specific rights. The State has its own press, yet there are other press companies present, they are allowed to put both bad and good news regarding any event this also includes the government, yet like freedom of speech it must be kept at a moderate level. =Elections= The Hellenic Ascendancy only has elections to select the Head of the Government, the elections will occur every 4 years. Every Greek citizen has the right to elect the Head of the Government, but it must be a candidate of the ruling party. Elections for the Head of State will only take place if the ruling party deems necessary, e.g. The ruling party decides to change the Head of State due to the fact that he is not apt to govern, therefore elections will occur but like before it must be a candidate of the ruling party, three or more candidates will be present and the citizens have the right to vote for one of those candidates. =Armed forces= The Hellenic Army has a notable training and equipment for its men. Branches of the Hellenic armed forces The Hellenic Navy One of the most powerful navies in Europe and in the world, with a massive fleet of battleships and submarines with advanced equipment, the Hellenic Navy's personnel receives specific professional training and after their advanced training they are assigned to a fleet. The Hellenic Ground Forces The Hellenic ascendancy has well-equipped troops. The new enlisted men first will receive basic military training, once that is over several officers of the Military academy of the Ascendancy will analyze the results, afterwards they will assign the troops to the regiments that they are apt to serve to. For example: An Enlistment has completed military training and has expounded a notable performance, that enlistment will probably get into the elite regiments such as the Spartan Legion or the Elias Guards. If the enlistment expounded average or bad performance in the training they will probably get assigned to normal infantry regiments. The Hellenic Airforce The Hellenic airforce's pilots receive a professional training and examinations to be apt to react properly against different contingencies, the Hellenic Airforce offers an acceptable performance, but the Hellenic Ascendancy is currently investing more into the Airforce to make more improvements. List of well-known regiments, fleets and Air squadrons in the Hellenic Army The Elias Guards This regiment is one of the most feared forces of the Hellenic Army, the Elias guards only selects the best men in the ranks of the Hellenic army, the soldiers in this regiment will need to pass a very strict, complicated and overwhelming training in order to get into the Elias Guards, once the candidates passed the training and examinations the Officers of the Elias Guard will only select the candidates with higher-marks. The Elias guards are usually assigned to the most complicated missions, they are also tasked in guarding and protecting high ranking officials of the government and the military. The Spartan Legion Another regiment feared by the enemies of the Ascendancy, is the Spartan Legion they are an elite force with a notable performance and discipline in combat, just like the Elias Guards only the best men are assigned to this regiment. The Hellenic Military Police this organization is responsible of the discipline of the soldiers in the Hellenic Army, they only assign enlistments that are fit and apt to be part of the Military Police. The 9th fleet One of the most elite fleets in the Hellenic Navy commanded by the best strategists and officers of the Ascendancy, they are one of the most elite fleets in the world. They have engaged the Turkish Navy several times with almost no casualties, they also played an important role during The Invasion of Tekirdağ and the Battle of the Marmaran Sea. The 2nd fleet Not an elite force but they have expounded a notable performance during the Battle of the Marmaran Sea and thus it is considered as a well-known force in the Hellenic Navy. The 2nd HC Air Squadron A well-trained Air squadron with the best pilots in the Hellenic Airforce, they played an important role during The Siege of Edirne and the Battle of the Marmaran Sea. The Hellenic Marines An Elite force equipped with updated equipment and they are predominant for naval invasions and they played an important role in the Battle of Tekirdag. Category:Country